<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome To The Idea Bank by UndeadSoldierShady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165991">Welcome To The Idea Bank</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadSoldierShady/pseuds/UndeadSoldierShady'>UndeadSoldierShady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>John Wick (Movies), Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Faces Consequences, Band Fic, Bisexual Jirou Kyouka, Cynical Midoriya Izuku, Depressed Midoriya Izuku, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, Kaminari Denki is a Good Friend, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is So Done, Multi, Music, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Sassy Midoriya Izuku, Shiketsu High School (My Hero Academia), Shiketsu High Student Midoriya Izuku, Suicidal Midoriya Izuku, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Jirou Kyouka, U.A. Dorms (My Hero Academia), U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), Vigilante Midoriya Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadSoldierShady/pseuds/UndeadSoldierShady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to my idea bank where I'll be posting my general ideas for fics that I want to write.<br/>This gives my readers a way to show me what they want.<br/>All I ask is to leave feedback and comments on what you think and if you would like to see it come to fruition.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Fukukado Emi | Ms. Joke, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Ashido Mina/Original Male Character(s), Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Class 1-A &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Eri &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Eri (My Hero Academia) &amp; Original Character(s), Jirou Kyouka &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki &amp; Kirishima Eijirou &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki/Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Kirishima Eijirou/Yoarashi Inasa, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome To The Idea Bank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Idea #1 - Shiketsu Student Izuku Midoriya</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>IzuMomoJirou</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Repressed, Closed Up, Cynical, Cold Izuku</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>• Izuku has been pushed to the brink by his "friends" at UA.</p>
<p><br/>
• They destroyed his notebooks because they think it's creepy, stalkerish and villainous.</p>
<p><br/>
• He becomes the butt of everyone's jokes because of his nervous/anxious deposition.</p>
<p><br/>
• This causes him to spiral and makes him think that they weren't ever really his friends.</p>
<p><br/>
• Except a select few: Jirou, Momo, Kaminari, Kirishima and Todoroki.</p>
<p><br/>
• He attempts to jump from the roof of the dorms.</p>
<p><br/>
• He is found by Jirou and Aizawa.</p>
<p><br/>
• He jumps but Aizawa manages to catch him.<br/>
• Aizawa sends him to therapy as his real friends try to help him.</p>
<p><br/>
• He asks to be transferred out of UA because he doesn't want to be in a school with those type of people.</p>
<p><br/>
• Aizawa with help from Ms. Joke gets him transferred into Shiketsu.</p>
<p><br/>
• Ms. Joke is his homeroom teacher.</p>
<p><br/>
• He takes a new persona, acting cold and distant to his new classmates in fear of being broken like previously.</p>
<p><br/>
• Inasa is adamant to be his friend and slowly he starts opening up.</p>
<p><br/>
• His main motivation is to get to the provisional licensing exam and make his former friends pay by beating them all and helping his new friends overtake them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This fic idea is inspired/based on the latest two chapters of the chatfic "Class 1A Hellchat" by my good friend Zaijasku <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaijasku/pseuds/Zaijasku">(click here for their profile)</a></p>
<p>I suggest you read that first to get a feel for what this will entail.</p>
<p>We will be getting a more cynical and colder Izuku because well nobody can hurt you if you let nobody in.</p>
<p>This fic will be a poly IzuMomoJirou fic with a lot of hurt/comfort and some Traffic Light Trio shenanigans.</p>
<p>Below is the list of Shiketsu students and teachers.</p>
<p>Kaminari, Kirishima and Mina left UA with Izuku so they can take care of him and hopefully help him to go back to his loving self.</p>
<p>Momo is at Shiketsu because well her parents didn't feel comfortable with sending her to a school that has All-Might as a faculty member as they're scared that Momo may get caught in the crossfire of All-Might's enemies.</p>
<p>Jirou, Shinsou and Hagakure are at Shiketsu due to the entrance exam being less focussed on combat.</p>
<p><br/>
<span class="u"> <em> <strong>Shiketsu Personnel</strong> </em> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Students</em> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>First Year Students - Quirk - appearance (for OC's)</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
1. Izuku Midoriya - OFA</p>
<p><br/>
2. Denki Kaminari - Electric Discharge</p>
<p><br/>
3. Momo Yaoyorozu - Creation</p>
<p><br/>
4. Kyouka Jirou - Earphone Jack</p>
<p><br/>
5. Ejirou Kirishima - Hardening</p>
<p><br/>
6. Mina Ashido - Acid</p>
<p><br/>
7. Inasa Yoarashi - Whirlwind</p>
<p><br/>
8. Nagamasa Mora - Hair Extension</p>
<p><br/>
9. Seiji Shishikura - Meatball</p>
<p><br/>
10. Camie Utsushimi - Glamour</p>
<p><br/>
11. Johnathan Mathers (My OC) - Hellfire - Blue hair with black tips, Scarred body, heterochromia eyes (one blue, one silver).</p>
<p><br/>
12. Hitomi Tenshi (female)(Eyir's OC) - Healing Soul (uses own life force to heal) - Auburn hair and Silver eyes.</p>
<p><br/>
13. Kaseki Buranchi (female) (Cosmom's OC) - Tree Through Time, where she can turn any part of her body into petrified wood. Sorta like Kiri but with a tree. She can photosynthesize with her leaf-hair too for healing etc. - Tall, literal leaves for hair and brown eyes.</p>
<p><br/>
14. Yoi Shinrai (Female) (Shahar's OC) - Good Luck, Emitter: user can create physical balls of good luck and bestow them on others, good luck assures that the team has the best chances, unless the user is taken out.</p>
<p>15. Rairakku Mikazuki (Female) (Zai's OC) - lilac hair with cat ears and tail - quirk allows her to turn into a panda.</p>
<p><br/>
16. Scarlett Allison Mathers (Transgender MtF, she/her they/them) - Lockdown, Can lock objects in place in mid air allowing her to jump from platform to platform with ease. - Black hair and red eyes, adopted sister of Johnathan Mathers.</p>
<p><br/>
17. Molí Ito (Art's OC, Female) - Fire Chains, exactly what it says. - like Weiss Schnee but with purple eyes.</p>
<p><br/>
18. Sakkaku Psyche (Feathers' OC) (she/her) - Minor illusion, she can create a sound or an image of an object within range that lasts for up to 5 minutes. She usually uses this as a distraction and fights hand to hand with her long tail.</p>
<p><br/>
19. Tooru Hagakure - Light Refraction</p>
<p><br/>
20. Shinsou Hitoshi - Brainwash</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Teachers</em> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Name - Hero Name - Quirk</em>
</p>
<p>1. Emi Fukukado - The Smile Hero: Ms. Joke - Outburst (Homeroom)</p>
<p><br/>
2. Yami Kagi - The Cimmerian Hero: Umbra - Shadow Manipulation (Stealth, Strategy, Battle trainer)</p>
<p><br/>
3. Alyssia Rose - (not a pro teacher) - Multilingualism (Allows her to easily pick up languages) - Languages Tutor (multilingual), primarily English but further languages are offered as extracurricular studies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay so I need to ask a favour from you lot.</p>
<p>I need some OC teachers to fill up the rest of the Shiketsu faculty.</p>
<p>So I need</p>
<p>Name:</p>
<p>Gender:</p>
<p>Appearance:</p>
<p>Age:</p>
<p>Quirk:</p>
<p>Subject they teach:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank you in advance, I'll reply to those I accept.</p>
<p>This idea is coming, I really wanna write this.</p>
<p>Let me know what you think and let me know what you also want to see from me.</p>
<p>Also here's some discord servers I frequent</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Writers Zone (My Discord Server) - <a href="https://discord.gg/wXQvzm2">https://discord.gg/wXQvzm2</a></p>
<p>The Cosmonauts Server - <a href="https://discord.gg/2P6zNn9">https://discord.gg/2P6zNn9</a></p>
<p>Shout out to Cosmom <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicAce/pseuds/CosmicAce">(Profile)</a> she's amazing and her fic No One Left Behind is just incredible.</p>
<p>ZiZi's Server - <a href="https://discord.gg/PHH9gZG">https://discord.gg/PHH9gZG</a></p>
<p>Shout out to Zi for their great fic Call Me, Beep Me.</p>
<p>If you're looking for a Vigilante/Kim Possible MHA crossover than that's the fic to go to. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140837/chapters/55378459">(Fic Link, click here)</a></p>
<p>Also I have a twitter here as well - <a href="https://www.twitter.com/3amShadyTimes">https://www.twitter.com/3amShadyTimes</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come and hang out with me on my discord server<br/>https://discord.gg/wXQvzm2</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>